coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7462 (5th November 2010)
Plot Kevin's shocked to see that he is definitely baby Jack's father. Kevin meets up with Sally and Gail for a drink. He does his best to hide his inner turmoil. Chesney tells John how he received a weird phone call. John's immediately on edge. Sean meets up with his internet date but it's obvious they're both disappointed. Michelle reads the riot act to Sean and insists he gets back to work. Sophie's birthday party takes place. Rosie livens it up by inviting the cherry vodka promotions girls and a drag artiste called Tom Crude. When the pastor from Sophie and Sian's church arrives, he's shocked to see such debauchery. Kevin sneaks round to No.9 and admits to Molly he went behind her back and had a DNA test done on baby Jack which confirmed he's the father. Molly's devastated. Fiz spots an intruder in the yard. John dashes out into the ginnel but it's too late, they've disappeared. John returns home his nerves shot to pieces. As Molly and Kevin stress over the implications of the baby's paternity, they're unaware that Jack has overheard every word. Jack's numb with shock. Nick tells Leanne that the Health Inspector gave The Joinery the thumbs up. Kevin and Sally arrive home to a room full of drunken girls with a drag queen in their midst. Sally's unimpressed. Nick and Leanne discover they've had a flood in the new bar. As Tyrone cradles baby Jack, Molly fights back the tears and Jack can't bear to watch. Cast Regular cast *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Health Inspector - Tom Lloyd Roberts *Gavin - Nick Conway *Choir Girl - Lucy Allen *Tom Crude - Jack the Lad *Pastor - Chris Grahamson *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view, ginnel and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Yard *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms, conservatory and garden *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and yard *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor and office *The Joinery Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A distracted Kevin leaves Sally in the Rovers and heads to the Dobbs' where he hands the test results to Molly; disaster strikes at the Joinery; and Sophie's party gets out of hand. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,420,000 viewers (11th place). Notable dialogue Sally Webster: "I don't think a gang of sixteen-year-old born again Christians are gonna go nicking me tufted shag, Gail." Gail McIntyre: "Yeah, but they advertise parties now don't they? on facial internet sites. You never know... could end up with a houseful of thirty-year-old dealers selling methalone." --- Sally Webster: "You are drunk. Walk in a straight line." Sophie Webster: "Mum, I'm a lesbian... I don't do anything straight." Category:2010 episodes